Pangeran Bangau
by RaiKuni
Summary: Siapa sangka seekor hewan dapat menimbulkan sebuah petaka? "Aku suka kamu...!"/ "Kalau aku gak suka gimana?" / "Aku pelet nih ya"/ Genderbend!Kunihiro!


Siapa sangka seekor hewan dapat menimbulkan sebuah petaka?

"Aku suka kamu...!"

"Kalau aku gak suka gimana?"

"Aku pelet nih ya"

 **Pangeran Bangau**

Touken Ranbu (c) Nitroplus

Tsurumaru Kuninaga X Yamanbagiri Kunihiro

Mikazuki Munechika X Yamanbagiri Kunihiro

 **Warning!! : GENDERBEND KUNIHIRO!! !! OOC! abal! gaje! garing! de el el!**

 _iiiiiiiii_

Pada zaman dahulu, berdirilah sebuah kerajaan besar dengan rakyat yang makmur. Kedamaian selalu menyertai mereka, tak ada perselisihan dan tak ada tikung menikung antar teman dan sahabat

Mereka saling akur satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya wajah sang putri raja terbongkar. Tidak, bukan Yamabushi Kunihiro, gadis itu terlalu 'menyeramkan' untuk diperebutkan. Bukan pula Horikawa Kunihiro, gadis itu terlalu 'polos' untuk diadu

Melainkan Yamanbagiri Kunihiro.. gadis dengan perawakan cantik nan sempurna, anggun dan bertalenta

Siapa sih yang tidak menyukainya? Dengan balutan gaun emas berkilau. Juga serekah senyum yang selalu melekat di wajahnya

Hanya laki laki dengan kejiwaan 'melenceng' yang tidak jatuh hati padanya

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro, selalu cantik disaat seperti apa pun... Misalnya pagi ini

Sang putri jelita itu sedang menikmati bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran

"Indah" gumamnya pelan

Sapu tangan kecil terbawa angin, menerbangkannya ke udara. Dan sialnya, tersangkut di dahan kecil

"Tidak..."

Tatapan sedih terpampang jelas. Bagaimana tidak ? Sapu tangan yang diberikan ayahanda itu sangat berharga! Apalagi belinya nyicil

"Putri, mengapa raut wajahmu seperti itu?"

Seorang pangeran kerajaan sanjou itu tersenyum penuh makna. Mengagetkan sang putri yang tengah bersedih

"Kakek..."

Kakek your head! Putri kok goblok?!

Mikazuki Munechika memilih bersabar

"Ehm.. pangeran"

"Oh.."

Sialan ni cewek

"Ada gerangan apa engkau bersedih seperti ini?.. saya tak kuasa melihat seorang putri jelita seperti anda bersedih"

PREET ANJIR... LU MODUS!!! Umpat para jones yang sedang mengintip

Manik indah itu menunjuk ke arah sapu tangan nun jauh diatas sana

"Ah, saya dengan senang hati akan mengambilkannya untuk anda.. saya tau itu sapu tangan nyicil"

Delikan tajam langsung terlontar

"Y-ya.. ke kiri.. tidak! Kekanan!"

Mikazuki kini berusaha sekuat tenaga memanjat pohon bagaikan monyet di siang bolong

"Tunggulah wahai pujaan hatiku.. babang ganteng akan menolongmu"

Yamanbagiri melipat kedua tangannya kesal. Lama sekali.. dasar pangeran tak berguna

Sang putri semakin sedih

"Hai putri.. mengapa engkau menangis seperti ini? Kesedihanmu membuat siapapun tak kuasa melihatnya.. bahkan bunga indah yang dipelihara janda kembang sekalipun"

Manik peridot melirik ke segala arah, memastikan suara siapa yang berbicara

"Aku disini tuan putri"

"GYAAA!!!"

"Odoroitaka?"

"Kau..."

"-siapa ya?"

Sabar ...

"Putri! Sedikit lagi, aku akan mendapatkan sapu tanganmu!"

Teriakan dari Mikazuki membuat Yamanbagiri muak! Pangeran tidak berguna!

"Ya ya.."

Kini pandangan nya teralihkan pada sosok hewan menyerupai flamingo ini

"Bangau... Kau bisa bicara?"

Anggukan disko ditujukan

"Kalau tidak, bukan Tsurumaru namanya"

"Tsurumaru.. siapa namamu Tsurumaru?"

Ni beneran putri njir?! Bego gini.. pinteran sada-bou ini mah..

"Tsurumaru Kuninaga ... Panggil saja aku babang ganteng nggak pake Jr*"

"Souka... Bisakah kau mengambilkan sapu tangan untukku? Itu mahal dan masih kredit"

Sang bangau tertawa pelan

"Apa imbalannya yang mulia?"

"Imbalan?"

"Di dunia ini tak ada yang gratis.."

"Bagaimana dengan emas? Permata dan beberapa berlian?"

Tsurumaru menggeleng perlahan.. kepalanya kini mengelus wajah sang putri

"Bagaimana kalau... 'izin untuk bermain' denganmu?"

Ha?

Yamanbagiri kurang paham... Kagak konek... Sinyal lemot... Loading lama..

"Ah, baiklah"

Mendengar persetujuan sang putri, bangau itu melesat dengan cepat, menendang sang pangeran mahkota dan mengambil sapu tangan Yamanbagiri

 **BRAAAKKKK**

"BANGOOO!!!!"

 **Kraakk**...

Sepertinya ... Pangeran Mikazuki perlu dibawa ke tabib terdekat

"Ini sapu tangan mu.. "

Yamanbagiri tersenyum ceria, mengabaikan rintihan kesakitan dan teriakan gaje Mikazuki

"Baiklah! Nanti, datanglah ke istana!" Ucap sang putri dengan lambaian tangannya dan langkah yang mulai menjauh

Sungguh putri yang malang.. 'bermain' bukanlah dalam arti bersenang senang dan memainkan sebuah permainan bersama.. namun lebih mengarah pada.. ah sudahlah.. toh sesekali bangau perlu kepuasan

 **BRAAAKKKK**

Pintu dibuka secara paksa. Membuat sang raja terkejut bukan main

"Yamanbagiri... Apa kata Otou-sama tentang membuka pintu secara sopan?"

Yamanbagiri tertawa kecil

"Maaf otou-sama.. aku hanya sedang bahagia"

"Oh? Apa kau telah menemui pangeran Mikazuki?"

Pertanyaan Horikawa hanya dibalas tatapan tidak suka oleh anak tengah Kunihiro ini

"Sudahlah.. aku tidak menyukainya"

"KAKAKAKA.. kau harusnya berkencan bersamanya"

"Cih.."

"Sudah sudah.."

Saat seperti inilah, raja Kunihiro harus mengobati kepanasan hati anak nya itu

 **Tok tok tok**

"Hm?"

"Tunggu! Biar aku yang membukanya!"

Horikawa berdiri dan menghampiri pintu besar yang terpampang di depannya itu. Ia mengira ngira siapa yang ada dibalik pintu

"Apa kah itu kau? Kane-san?" Tanyanya dalam hati

Ah, ia begitu mencintai prajuritnya yang satu itu

Pintu dibuka dan setan berbentuk bangau muncul di hadapan

"HYAA!!! KUTU KUPREETTT!!!!"

 **BRAAAKKKK**

Pintu ditutup dengan kuat. Terdengarlah geraman kesakitan nista dari luar pintu. Beberapa penghuni kerajaan mendatangi Horikawa secara bersamaan

"Ada apa wahai putriku?"

Cemas, raja Kunihiro baru sekali ini mendengar teriakan putrinya. Sebenernya pernah sih, itupun berasal dari Yamabushi.. yah bukan GYAAA atau KYAAA melainkan KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

Hadeuh...

"Apa anda melihat raksasa dibalik pintu ini yang mulia?!" Tanya seorang prajurit dengan pedang di tangannya

"I-itu.. k-kutu kupret..."

Insting Yamanbagiri berteriak. Ia berlari dan membuka pintu

Dugaannya benar! Sang bangau berdiri dihadapannya dengan paruh yang makin mancung akibat dicium pintu kayu setinggi 4 meter

"Tsurumaru!"

"Tuan putri termuda!"

Senyuman merekah dan pelukan mulai dilayangkan

 **DOAARRRR**

4 buah peluru laras panjang hampir mengenai sang bangau. Yah itu berasal dari Raja Kunihiro beserta saudari Yamanbagiri dan satu lagi.. pangeran encok

"Menjauhlah dari istriku! Dasar siluman!"

"Jangan kau sentuh... Saudariku"

"Jangan kau nodai anakku!"

Tatapan sinis terlayangkan. Sang bangau menyembunyikan diri di belakang putri Yamanbagiri

"Kalian tidak boleh seperti itu! Bangau ini telah membantuku! Dan bangau ini lebih berguna daripada dia!"

Telunjuk sang putri menunjuk ke arah Mikazuki. Membuat hati pangeran ini patah seketika

Teganya... Sungguh teganya teganya teganya teganya ... dirimu..

Hiks...

"Tapi putriku! Dia siluman ! Monster! Coba pikir, bagaimana bisa bangau berbicara?!"

"Ya namanya aja dongeng.. tentu bisa lah.. bego lu"

Nista

"Tembak!"

"STOPP!!"

Yamanbagiri mendidih

"Kalau kalian tidak menerimanya.. aku akan MINGGAT! BODO AMAT BELI GUBUK NYICIL LAGI! YANG PENTING HAPPY!"

Punggung sang bangau menjadi dudukan bagi Yamanbagiri. Belum sempat berkata apapun, Tsurumaru membawa putri pergi dari sana

Semuanya hanya melongo

Dan raja Kunihiro jantungan seketika

"Anakku... Yang paling sempurna..."

 **BRAAAKKKK**

"OTOU-SAMA!!!"

 _ **iiiiiiii**_

"Wahai putri... Aku lapar" ucap sang bangau menatap dalam

"Maaf kan aku tuan bangau.. aku hanya punya bangau bakar"

"Kanibalisme antar bangau itu hal yang wajar wahai putri.."

Terkekeh pelan, Yamanbagiri menyodorkan sepiring bangau bakar pada Tsurumaru

"Sungguh baiknya hatimu tuan putri... Kau tau? Bahwa-"

 **PLAAAKKK**

Yamanbagiri menampar Tsurumaru dengan nistanya. Eh bukan nampar sih, cuman ada nyamuk di dekat paruhnya...

"Ah..."

 **BOOOMMMM**

Asap memenuhi gubuk tua itu. Sosok pangeran dengan mahkota emas dan paras yang tampan muncul seketika, menggantikan tampang buruk rupa sang bangau tadi

"Terimakasih.. putri Yamanbagiri..! Aku sekarang bebas! Ini adalah sebuah kejutan!"

Yamanbagiri melongo heran

"Sekarang..."

Pangeran Tsurumaru itu mencium tangan Yamanbagiri perlahan

"Aku menyukaimu... Maukah kau-"

"Kalau aku gak suka gimana?"

"Eh?"

"Aku lebih suka bangau daripada manusianya.. tampangmu seperti begal.. aku tidak suka"

FAAKKK!!!!!

"Aku pelet nih ya?",

 **BRAAAAK**

pintu ditendang oleh Mikazuki. Seruan kecil menghampiri

"Lu mau gue sate?!"

HIYYY ANJERR!!

"Kanda!"

"Dinda.!"

"Kita rujuk yuk!"

"Akhirnya!!! Kanda cinta Dinda!!!"

Akhirnya.. pangeran Mikazuki dan putri Yamanbagiri hidup bahagia selamanya

Meninggalkan Tsurumaru yang hidup menjones seumur hidup...

"Harusnya tadi gua kagak usah berubah njirr"

 _ **Fin~**_

nyehehehehe... author kesambet bikin ff kek gini :'v.. author nggak tanggung jawab loh ya kalo readers-sama nonjok dinding saking garingnya ff author ini :'v...

muehehehehehehehe... readers-sama review nya jangan lupa ya!!!

Sampai Bye bye !! :'v


End file.
